You've got me collared (YoosungxUnknown)
by bananamilkk
Summary: YoosungxUnknown Smut Fanfic. This is inspired by Yoosung's bad end 3, where Unknown takes Yoosung as a 'slave' and put a collar around his neck. What will the Unknown do Yoosung?


You've got me collared (Saeran x Yoosung Fanfic)

"Eat up, Yoosung." Saeran, also known as 'Unknown', pushed the plate of mushed green beans from a can mixed with salted meat to the blonde boy. His hair was unruly and his violet eyes hazy and dim. Under the no longer clear bright eyes of his, there were huge dark eye circles. His complexion was sickly pale. His lips dry and cracked. No matter how many times Saeran forced food down his throat, he'd always vomit them out an hour later. He could not keep food down.

He smelt of sweat and pee. He had wet himself multiple times since he's been kept by Saeran as a pet, since Yoosung has always been tied up to the kitchen table, he had no ways of going to the toilet and had to urinate on himself. He was a pathetic state, however, when he thought about (Y/N), he swallowed down his sorrows and told himself, this was better than her getting caught by Unknown.

Saeran picked up the spoon filled with a heap of mushed greens. Yoosung opened his mouth slightly, sick of fighting against Saeran. The collar around his neck and the black leather rope will never be removed. He should just accept the fact that this was his fate. Saeran smiled as he fed the food into Yoosung's mouth. Yoosung chewed the unflavored beans with barely any texture. He swallowed, the bitter aftertaste in his mouth. He emotionlessly stared at Saeran.

The psychotic look in Saeran eyes glinted under the bright fluorescent lights of Saeran's small apartment. His uneven crooked smile tugged at his lips and exposed his white sharp teeth. Saeran's greenish blue veins could be seen through his white paper thin skin on his face. He looked so fragile and thin that he could break any second.

"Good boy. Shall I bathe you after?" His eyebrows lifted and a happy smile appeared on his face. Yoosung took another bite of his food. His arms were not tied up, but he could barely find any strength to lift even his fingers. The metal spoon clinked against his teeth as Saeran fed him.

He nodded bitterly and swallowed. He had to eat to live. He had to get that food into his system before he passes out. Yoosung knew it, so he quietly obeys. Saeran scooped the last bit of food and hummed softly to himself, a sad melody that echoes throughout the quiet apartment in the dark evening.

Little sunlight could pass through the grey clouds above. It casted a dark and gloomy shadow through the glass window in the living room. It was a dreary day and one would sigh when chanced upon.

"Great job, Yoosung, I'm going to unchain you from your collar now. Don't you go all crazy on me like the first day, okay?" Saeran said, feeding the last spoonful to Yoosung before throwing the dirty dish into the sink. He walked over to Yoosung, digging an old key from the back of his pocket. Yoosung averted his eyes away, thinking, 'Who was the one who went crazy? You did. You threatened to kill me on the first day.'

The shift of moods Saeran has was excruciatingly terrifying for Yoosung. He'd be psychotic one second, and if he were to be triggered by something, he'd suddenly turn to some meek animal- all kind and caring. Yoosung wouldn't say he was treated well here, but he wouldn't say he was in danger 24/7. He just had to get used to Saeran's temporal mood swings. It was like watching a child get angry and then happy with a click of fingers.

He raised his head a little, angling his head to one side as Saeran unlocked the black leather collar tightly locked around his neck. The click of the metal lock could be heard and Saeran unbuckled the collar, taking it off Yoosung's neck.

Yoosung heaved a sigh in relief and looked down again at his hands. They were calloused and his knuckles bruised from punching Saeran a few days ago. It was one of his usual relapses. He felt Saeran's arms pull him up. He stood up, the chair dragging behind him and making a scratching noise on the floor. Yoosung was about the same height as Saeran, but slightly broader than him.

"Let's go to the bathroom." Saeran held Yoosung's wrist a tad bit tight. His nails dug into Yoosung's skin and his bony slender fingers causing bruises. It was if Saeran was scared that Yoosung would leave him.

Both of them entered the bathroom. Saeran undressed Yoosung, throwing his stained clothes aside, he undressed as well. They stood stark naked in the bathroom. Saeran walked over and turned on the tap for the bathtub, letting hot water stream out and causing steam to fill the small bathroom. He then went to the shower and flipped on the tap, causing a spray of warm water to fall on him. A mirror was in front of him, letting Yoosung, who was standing silently behind him to see the scars on his chest. They seem to be cigarette marks. A scar could also be seen on the right side of his ribcage.

"Come here." Saeran gestured. Yoosung followed his order and entered the spray of water. They stood under the glittering spray of water like it was some small world that only both of them could get into. The warm water washed away the dirt on Yoosung's body and relaxed his muscles. He could feel every corner of his body getting rejuvenated. It has been 2 weeks since he last showered.

He looked up at the shower head and closed his eyes as he felt the gush of water touch his face. It was relaxing. It was so relaxing that he started feeling a tingly sensation at his private area. He ran his fingers through his damp hair, pushing his fringe to the back and looked down. His cock was hard and urinating at the same time. He shrieked as he held onto his dick. 'How the hell did I even get a hard on at this timing?!' He thought to himself. The pee mixed with the water at Yoosung's and Saeran's feet.

"Oh?" Saeran turned around and his eyes averted to Yoosung's hard cock. It curved up, with the foreskin peeled back and exposing the shiny dark pink head of his cock. He had a beautiful cock. It was smooth and veiny. His pubic hair, unlike his dyed blonde hair was his natural shade of brown.

The warm water did not help his hot red face cool down. He yelped when Saeran took hold of his cock in one hand.

"Cute." He commented, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Face the mirror, Yoosung." He said, with water in his eyes, he squinted at the blonde boy. His hands were warm as he touched Yoosung's member. With shaky legs, Yoosung moved forward and angled his body to face the body length mirror. Saeran moved behind him, his body pressed against Yoosung's and his arms hugged Yoosung from behind. Saeran's eyes traveled down to Yoosung's private part, caressing Yoosung's smooth skin as he goes. Tugging at Yoosung's pubic hair, he gripped Yoosung's dick.

Yoosung stared at himself in the mirror and at Saeran's hands as they pumped up and down on Yoosung's cock. His face was pink and his lips red. His nipples were hard and turned on. He couldn't help but moan as Saeran used his index finger to rub the tip of his cock. He placed both his arms on the wall to support himself in case his legs were to give way. Why is Saeran doing this?

Yoosung cried out in pleasure when Saeran massaged his balls in his palm, kneading them slowly. Yoosung's eyes were squeezed shut as his mouth slacked, drool dribbled out of his chin. It was feeling so good that he forgot to swallow his saliva. A whimper came out of his lips when Saeran stroked his cock softly, like he was taming some wild beast. He continued pumping his hand up and down Yoosung's hard member, trying to urge out the cum that was stored inside of him for weeks.

"It's my responsibility as your owner to take care of your sexual needs right? How long has it been since you touched yourself? Look at how much sticky pre-cum is oozing out." Saeran whispered huskily into Yoosung's ears, kissing them tenderly and letting his lower set of teeth graze his earlobe. He nibbled on his ears and licked them, making Yoosung yelp like a puppy.

Saeran himself was feeling hot down there too. His cock was getting hard, pressed against Yoosung's butt cheeks like the Excalibur. With his other hand, Saeran trailed his touch up to Yoosung's chest where his nipples were standing hard and straight up. They were like small little mountain peaks on his chest. They looked deliciously peachy pink. He took one in between his thumb and middle finger, rubbing the hard nub tenderly.

"Ngh! Ah, ah, ah!" Yoosung panted loudly, his loud moans echoing throughout the entire bathroom. It was a lewd and embarrassing voice, but it somehow turned himself on. He could feel his muscles tightening and a growing feeling of an orgasm in his lower area. He started thrusting his hip at the air. He shrieked and white cum came spewing out of the tip of his cock in ribbons of creamy white liquid. It hit the mirror and dripped down.

"Oh, your dick is still hard. I'm a bit worried." Saeran commented, his hand still on your dick. It was true. Yoosung looked down to see his dick still standing upright with cum dripping down the sides. He groaned and closed his eyes out of shame.

"It's okay, I'll help you get it all out by making you feel good, alright?" He cooed, licking the inner part of Yoosung's ear. A shiver crept down his spine and goosebumps started to form on his arms and the back of his neck. He couldn't help but moan once again when he was suddenly aware of the rock hard meat stick pressed against his butt.

Saeran chuckled, letting go of Yoosung's dick, he reached over to shut the water tap. The spray of water stopped, making everything go silent, except for the hard pants of the blonde boy who could barely stand, and Saeran could tell through Yoosung's shaky knees.

"You look like you're going to fall, just lie down on the floor with your legs up."

Yoosung did what he was told. The tiled floors was rough against his soft skin, but it was nothing compared to the sensation he was feeling at his anus. He wanted a thick rod to be pushed up his ass right in an instant. He hoisted his legs up, holding them apart with his arms, he stared at Saeran who was looking at him with dark eyes. He groaned as he pushed himself further up, angling his red throbbing asshole at Saeran. It was oozing out with self-lubricant from his asshole. Saeran gulped as he saw the erotic sight of Yoosung spreading himself out for him.

"You look so cute here." He knelt down, pushing Yoosung's lower body up further, he pushed one finger in the tight hole. Yoosung yelped in surprise and Saeran pushed in further. His finger could barely move in there. It was so tight. He grunted as he forced a second finger in, causing the younger boy to scream in pain and delight. A strangled cry left his throat when Saeran started moving his fingers inside of him. Saeran tried loosening the muscles inside of Yoosung, stretching his anus further.

Yoosung chomped down on his lips to stop himself from moaning and mewling like a cat in heat, but to no avail. He moaned loudly when Saeran started thrusting his fingers in and out of his asshole.

"It's become looser now. Put two of your fingers in too. Feel yourself." Saeran breathed out shakily as he caressed the smooth insides of Yoosung. Yoosung's fingers touched his asshole. It was slimy wet and warm. He groaned as he inserted his two fingers in along with Saeran's fingers still inside. The stretching of his skin and his insides felt good. It was tighter with four fingers inside of him. Yoosung's fingers could feel Saeran's fingers and the hot walls of his anus.

"Feeling good?" Saeran moved his fingers inside, playfully touching Yoosung's fingers too. Yoosung nodded fervently, crying out loud in heat.

"Shall I put my dick in?"

"Yes. Please, yes!" Yoosung shouted, long forgotten what Saeran had done to him for the past month or more. How he had treated him like a dog or how he threatened to harm (Y/N). He had tried to kill him countless of times, holding a knife either to his neck or a body part of his. The image of the crazy mint eyes that stared into his souls long burnt away crumbled into ashes and flew away in the wind.

He was begging for it so badly. He wanted his kidnapper's- no, Master's cock in him so badly.

"Good boy,"Saeran praised him. Both of them pulled their fingers out, showing a gaping hole. His insides were dark red in color, drenched with cum. He looked at Saeran, who had a satisfied look on his face. Yoosung started to smile. The small tug of his lips, triggered him to make a full on beam, however, it wasn't filled with happiness, but some sort of sick crazy emotion. Sadness, anger, jealousy and frustration all mixed up inside his small head, causing a short fuse.

He shrieked howled as Saeran slammed his cock inside of Yoosung's gaping hole. Even though it was stretched out, it was still tight inside. Saeran growled as he thrusted deeper when Yoosung clenched his anus against Saeran's cock. It was so tight that Saeran felt like his cock was going to get eaten up by Yoosung.

"Fuck- Yoosung. You're… please stop doing that or you'll break my dick-!" He grunted and gave a hard slam against Yoosung's body. The squelching sound felt like a melody to Saeran's ears. Yoosung's body was almost ripped apart with that slam. He released his grip against Saeran's dick as Saeran tried to thrust in and out of his hole. His anus was so sore at that point. A burning sensation could be felt at the opening.

"Ngah! Ha… Ha… Hngh!" Yoosung struggled with his sentence. He could barely form words, much less a sentence. Saeran's big cock was messing up everything inside of Yoosung. With every hard thrust, Yoosung's insides were torn apart gruesomely. Yoosung got choked on his own saliva and almost coughed his lungs out.

The wet pre-cum that is gushing out of Yoosung's asshole dripped onto the white tiles. The rough tiles were cutting Yoosung's back, leaving small cuts here and there on his back. Blood seeped out and stained the white floor and mixed with the water. Yoosung's eyes roll back to the back of his head and his tongue stuck out, drool running down his chin and neck. He felt Saeran's cock hit his prostate, nudging it and stroke it. He whimpered, sounding like a puppy and grabbed a side of his legs.

"I'm coming Yoosung. You feel… so good. Oh…" Saeran gave some thrusts inside of Yoosung, grinding his dick deep inside of him and nestling his cock deep within the tight anus of Yoosung. He breathed through his mouth noisily. Saeran grabbed Yoosung's legs, pushing them back, looming over him, he felt the rising and building sensation of his orgasm.

Yoosung felt it too. The shiver down his body, the goosebumps rising again and the clenching of muscles. He tightened around Saeran's cock. His balls felt tight like they were going to burst open. His ragged breathing matching Saeran's.

"I'm coming!" Both of them said at once.

White cum spewed out from both of their cocks. The cream white substance spurting out of the tip of Yoosung's cock and landing on his chest and some on his mouth. Saeran's cum gushed deep into Yoosung's asshole, some seeping and oozing out of Yoosung's anus. Moaning, both of them finally relaxed, their muscles loosened up and the tension in their bodies finally released. Saeran pulled out, his cock coated with creamy cum.

Saeran pulled Yoosung up from the floor to kneel beside him. He placed a deep kiss on Yoosung's lips. His lips were soft from his own saliva. The cum that Yoosung had squirted all over himself flavored the kiss. It was salty and sweet at the same time. They moaned against each other's lips, gliding their tongues past each other. It was slow and passionate.

Saeran pulled away, looking at Yoosung in the eyes.

"Yoosung, the Savior, all the disciples, my brother, my mother- have all left me behind and alone… You won't... Right?" He asked unsurely, his eyes, for once looked vulnerable, full of doubt.

Yoosung's violet orbs stared into terrified mint ones. It reminded him of the day when he received new about Rika's death. The uncertainty that was brewing in his heart had killed part of himself. He told himself he did not want to feel in again. Saeran must be feeling that right now. Yoosung thought. He smiled, not sure as to why he did. Perhaps, it was out of true happiness, or maybe it was from seeing Saeran's scared look and a sadistic part of him got triggered.

"Yes, of course." He answered.

But, who was the true master after all?


End file.
